A Haunted Halloween at UA one-shot
by sputterfly
Summary: It's Halloween at U.A., and Izuku is tasked with watching over Eri while U.A. has its Halloween festival. (Rated T for Bakugo's language, but could be Kplus)


Izuku Midoriya sat down in his seat. He had barely been able to make it to class on time; he had been spending more time before school training and had lost track of time.

"Hey, Deku!" he heard someone call out. He looked over and saw Ochaco Uraraka waving at him.

"Hey, Uraraka!" he called back, blushing slightly.

"Midoriya! You were almost late for class! That's unbecoming for a U.A. High School student enrolled in the hero course!" their friend and class representative, Tenya Iida, said.

"Sorry. I was doing some training," he told him sheepishly.

"Everyone sit down. Class is about to start," their teacher, Mr. Aizawa, said as he came into the room. "We have some important stuff for you guys to do today in class," he told them.

"Aw crap, it's probably some kind of hero stuff!" Eijiro Kirishima said loudly.

"As you all know, Halloween is coming up soon. We teachers have decided to hold a Halloween festival, complete with trick-or-treating and a haunted house, for you guys," Mr. Aizawa told them.

"Wait, so you're telling me that we're supposed to be dressing up in costumes like we're some damn little kids?" Katsuki Bakugo asked.

"Yes. And the entire school is participating, too, so stop whining." Mr. Aizawa gathered his things and then looked over at Izuku. "Midoriya, meet me after class."

"Y-yes, sir."

After Aizawa had left the room, everyone began talking about Halloween. A mix of emotions were in the air. Izuku stood up to go and talk to Aizawa; he hadn't done anything wrong, that he knew of. He slid the classroom door back and saw Mr. Aizawa waiting for him.

"You wanted to tell me something, sir?" asked Izuku.

"Eri is going to take part in the Halloween festivities, and I'd like you to keep an eye on her. Principal Nezu will be increasing security so nothing will go wrong."

Izuku looked at his teacher. "Are you sure? I mean, am I really the best suited person for this job?"

"Yes. Anyways, I'm not going to tie up the rest of your class time." Aizawa turned and headed down the hall. "Eri already has her Halloween costume, so the class just has to decide on their costumes."

Izuku bowed. "Yes, sir!" He headed back into his classroom and happened to overhear Mineta talking about costumes. Specifically, the _girls'_ costumes.

"All of the girls have to wear short skirts and low cut tops!" he yelled.

"No," Kyoka Jiro said firmly. "Besides, I've already got a costume in mind."

"Wow, already?" Izuku asked her.

"Yeah, I figured I'd go as a punk rocker." Her Quirk, Earphone Jack, made it an obvious choice.

"I think I'll go as a witch!" Uraraka said.

"I think this is stupid," Bakugo said.

"This is childish. I don't see why I have to participate," Shoto Todoroki said.

"Alright, everyone! Class is starting!" Their English teacher, the pro hero Present Mic stepped through the door.

Izuku thought about what Mr. Aizawa had told him throughout his morning classes, and he was distracted during lunch. His friends tried to get his attention.

"Hello, Earth to Deku!" Uraraka said. "We've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes!"

"Oh, sorry I was thinking about something," he told her.

"Is it to do with what Mr. Aizawa said this morning in class?" Iida asked him.

"Yeah, come to think of it, what did Mr. Aizawa want with you?" Uraraka asked.

"He wants me to watch over Eri during the Halloween festival. He said that she's already got her costume."

"That's awesome! Have you talked to Mirio about it? Surely he'd want to come, too!" Ochaco said.

Izuku hadn't thought of that. But if Mirio came to the Halloween festival, he'd want to hang out with his classmates. _Which is why Mr. Aizawa asked me to watch over Eri, since I'm his student._ "I know someone who might want to come," he said, standing up from his table. "I need to talk to Mr. Aizawa and see if it's okay."

"It can wait until you're done eating, can't it?" Uraraka asked him.

"Yeah, I guess it can," Izuku agreed. He sat back down and picked up his spoon.

"Anyways, have you decided on what you're going to be for Halloween?" Uraraka asked him.

"Oh, yeah I've been doing a lot of thinking about it. I've been thinking of going as a ghost or a spirit. But there's a ton of other costume choices than those two I can go with now that I think of it." Izuku took a bite out of his curry. Their cafeteria had some of the best food around, aside from his mother's cooking of course.

"I can't believe that you haven't decided on your costume yet," Iida told him. "I've already decided on my costume."

"Really? What's your costume going to be?"

"I'm going to be a knight!" Iida said proudly.

"That's a good choice!" Izuku told him.

The bell rang, signaling the end of their lunch period. They took their trays back and headed back to their class. Two of their classmates, Tsuyu Asui and Toru Hagakure, fell into step alongside them.

"Midoriya, I overheard that you had decided on your Halloween costume, _ribbit_. What are you going to be?" Tsuyu asked him.

"I decided to be a spirit. What about you?" Izuku asked her.

"I'm going to be a nurse, _ribbit_."

"Hey, Deku!" Bakugo's voice said from behind them. "Don't tell me that you're actually taking this damn thing seriously!"

"Whoa, Bakugo, calm down, man," Kirishima told him. "Don't rule out the festival just yet, remember they said there would be trick-or-treating and that means there's gonna be a lot of candy!"

"I don't fucking care about the candy!" Bakugo told him.

"Well, don't forget there's supposed to be a haunted house, too," Iida told him.

They walked into their classroom and took their seats. Izuku looked out of the window and saw that it had began raining. _Well that rules out this afternoon's class_.

Aizawa stepped into the classroom and walked up to the front of the room. "Due to the rain, you won't be having a class this afternoon. Instead, you all will be staying in and thinking of a way you can contribute to the Halloween festival."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Bakugo yelled.

Aizawa's Quirk activated as he stared down Bakugo. "No. Any further outbursts and I could have you stay and do detention with me." Aizawa closed his eyes and reached into his pocket; he pulled out a small bottle of eye drops and put one into each eye. He pulled out his sleeping bag. "I'm trusting you to do this on your own."

Iida stood at the front of the class with Yaoyorozu behind him. She picked up a piece of chalk to write down some suggestions. "Let's make a list of festivities that we can do."

"They're already doing a haunted house, so put that one off to the side," Iida told her. Momo wrote it up on the board.

"How about a corn maze?" Kaminari suggested.

"That's a good idea," Yaoyorozu said as she wrote "corn maze" on the board. "Any others?"

"I got a suggestion!" Uraraka called out, her hand raised. "How about a hay ride?"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea!" Iida said. He picked up his own piece of chalk and wrote it on the blackboard.

"We can also have a pumpkin carving contest!" Kirishima called out.

"Please raise your hand before you speak!" Iida told him.

Kirishima promptly raised his hand and repeated, "We can have a pumpkin carving contest!"

Everyone laughed as Iida wrote it on the board. Ten minutes later, they had a list of activities to choose from. Yaoyorozu looked it over and began marking stuff off.

"We won't do any food booths," she said, marking through "cotton candy" and "candy apples."

"Aw," a few people moaned.

"The hay ride sounds like a brilliant idea, though!" Iida said.

"I agree! How about you guys?" Yaoyorozu turned to look at the rest of her classmates.

"I like it, it sounds fun!" Izuku said.

"Yeah, great idea Uraraka!" Asui said.

"Thanks, you guys," Uraraka said, blushing.

"Now that you all have chosen a festivity, class is dismissed," Mr. Aizawa said, walking over to Iida and Yaoyorozu. "Next week we're going to work on getting the festival ready, so have your Halloween costumes picked out. That includes you too, Bakugo."

"Dammit," Bakugo said.

As everyone headed back to their dorms, the conversation switched again to costumes. Everyone couldn't make up their minds on what they should be; it was proving difficult. Fumikage Tokoyami was one of the ones who had already decided on what their costume was going to be and nothing was going to change his mind.

"But are you _sure_ you want to be the Grim Reaper?" Kaminari was asking him. "I mean, he's like the bringer of death and a symbol of darkness and stuff!"

"Try as you might, you will not change my mind," Tokoyami told him.

"I think I'll be a mummy," Hanta Sero said. "My Quirk will help make my costume super easy!"

"I can't decide whether I want to be an angel or a devil," Hagakure said thoughtfully.

"I'm going to be a unicorn!" Mina Ashido said happily. She jumped up and down.

"Oh, that's a perfect costume for you!" Uraraka told her.

"Yeah, I know right?"

Uraraka turned to look at Yaoyorozu. "Have you decided on a costume yet?"

"Not yet. I was thinking of something along the lines of Robin Hood," Yaoyorozu said bashfully.

"Oh Yaoyorozu, that's an awesome idea!" Ashido said.

Kirishima turned to look at Bakugo, who had a scowl on his face. "Come on, dude. Even Yaoyorozu's gonna dress up. Why don't you join in as well?"

"I'm not going to dress up like I'm some damn kid!" Bakugo said. He walked over to where Izuku was sitting, talking to Uraraka and Iida. "Hey, Deku, ya damn nerd!"

"Kacchan!" Izuku replied nervously.

Bakugo leaned down. "Just because I'm being forced into this by Mr. Aizawa doesn't mean I'm going to like it. You and Pink Cheeks better do a damn good job on this hay ride, because my only participation is going to my costume."

"Uh… right." Izuku watched as he walked away with Kirishima. "That was… unexpected."

"Bakugo, you just said that you weren't going to dress up!" Kirishima said. "Do you have a costume in mind?"

Bakugo turned to look at him. "Yeah. I figured I'd be a damn werewolf."

"Well, I think I'll be a pirate. A swashbuckler!" Kirishima moved his arm around like he was swinging a sword. "I wonder what I'd need to make a sword."

"Like I care," Bakugo told him. "I just need to worry about my damn costume."

"Hey, Kirishima, Bakugo!" Kaminari called. "So Bakugo, you changed your mind about going to the festival?"

"Shut up you damn idiot. I'm only doing this because Mr. Aizawa said we all had to take part!" Bakugo walked to the elevator and hit the button.

Izuku watched Bakugo's conversation from afar and tittered. Uraraka brought his attention back to their current project at hand: the hayride.

"Who are we going to get that can drive it?" she asked.

"I can ask Mr. Aizawa or All Might about it," Izuku said. He turned to look at Iida. "Do we have a backup plan in case this doesn't work out?"

"Well… no," he replied. "But Yaoyorozu and I can go over the list of suggestions and pick one out real quick!"

"Okay! I'm going to go talk to Mr. Aizawa about the hayride," Izuku told him. He gathered his notes and stood up. "I'll be back soon!"

As Izuku went back into the school, he mulled over the possible replacements. "We can do a corn maze or even a zombie run, but it'll be hard to get the stuff together in time before we have the festival."

"Midoriya, what are you doing?" Mr. Aizawa's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Well, sir, we were getting our stuff together for the hayride, and we have a small problem. See, we need a person who can drive, and, well, none of us know how."

Mr. Aizawa thought it over. "Just leave that to me and you guys finish on what you're doing."

Izuku bowed. "Thank you, sir." He turned to leave, but stopped. "Should we have a back-up plan in case we can't find someone to drive?"

"Don't worry, you guys will have a driver for the hayride."

"Thanks again, Mr. Aizawa!"

Izuku hurried back to the dorms. When he walked in, he told Iida and Yaoyorozu what Aizawa had told him.

"Great! We can finish planning out the hayride then!" Iida said.

"What all do you have left to do on it?" Izuku asked. "Maybe there's something I can help with."

"All we have left is just the decorations we plan to put on the sides," Yaoyorozu said. "And all the girls volunteered to help with that."

"Oh, okay."

Iida stood up. "Everyone! I know we got a lot more work to do, but we should also take breaks! We should get a good night's rest and pick this back up tomorrow!"

"Yes, I agree. I'm getting rather tired," Yaoyorozu said.

After they had put everything up for the festival and cleaned up their mess, they all began heading to their rooms. Izuku stayed behind and was working on a special project of his own. Iida stopped before heading to the elevator bank and checked in with him.

"Midoriya, you should head on to bed too," Iida told him.

"I'm fine, I'm just working on a surprise for Eri," he replied.

"Oh really? What is it, if I may ask?"

"Well, I'm looking into different candy apple recipes," Izuku said. "But if there's going to be some at the festival then I guess doing this is all for nothing, right?"

"Not at all," Iida told him. "Those will be regular candy apples, but the ones you're making are different."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Iida." Izuku stood up and stretched before heading to the elevators with Iida. "I have a lot more to do before the Halloween festival."

"That's true. We all must work hard on finishing up on the hayride before Halloween," Iida told him.

Izuku went to get off the elevator on the second floor. "Goodnight Iida, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Midoriya."

As the week leading up to the Halloween festival passed, they worked on finishing up the hayride and deciding on their costumes. Izuku had been able to talk to Mr. Aizawa about people from outside of U.A. coming to the festival and he said he would talk to Principal Nezu about it.

On Halloween morning, there was a hint of excitement in the air as everyone got ready for school. Izuku had been able to get a copy of the program, and even though there were going to be candy apples, he was going to make some with sprinkles for Eri.

"The Halloween festival will start tonight at 6 p.m. with trick-or-treating," Mr. Aizawa told them in homeroom. "The rest of the festivities will follow after."

"Yes! I can't wait!" Ashido said.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Kirishima said.

"Everybody calm down. We won't be having class this afternoon so you guys can get ready for tonight." Mr. Aizawa gathered his things and got ready to leave. "Remember, 6 p.m."

"Yes, sir!"

After he left, the room erupted. Izuku was writing notes in his notebook for stuff he needed to do that night, and everyone was talking about either the festival, their costumes, trick-or-treating, or something else.

"We can put the decorations on the hayride before we start getting ready for the festival!" Iida said. "That way everything will be in order for tonight!"

"Aw many, can you imagine all the types of candy they'll be giving out?" Uraraka asked. "Tonight will be awesome!"

"I just wonder what the hell is going to be following the trick-or-treating," Bakugo said.

"Well, we know the haunted house and our hayride. And there's going to be some food-related booths there too," Kaminari said, ticking them off on his fingers.

"Actually, Midoriya knows what's going to be following the trick-or-treating. He got ahold of a program," Kirishima said.

"I saw that there was going to be a zombie run and a corn maze," he said.

"A zombie run?" Uraraka said. "That sounds so cool!"

"Sounds scary to me, _ribbit_," Asui said.

The classroom door opened. "Damn, it's just Halloween morning, and you guys are this worked up for tonight?" Present Mic said, coming into the room.

"Yes, sir!" Ashido said.

"Well, you guys still have this morning to get through before you can party hard tonight!" he said. "Now open your books and let's get this baby started!"

As everyone concentrated throughout the morning on their work, Izuku focused more on how he was going to make Eri happy. When the bell finally rang, he joined his classmates as they tried to hurry and leave.

"We have a few hours to get ready for tonight!" Yaoyorozu said as they hurried into their dorm. "Everyone that's going to need makeup hurry and go put your costumes on and come back to the common area!"

"Wow, she's sure taking charge, isn't she?" Kirishima asked Bakugo.

"Like I give a fuck. I'm going to go put on my costume and wait in my room," Bakugo headed to the bank of elevators nearest to him.

"But don't you need makeup with your costume?" Kirishima called after him.

"Hell no!"

Kirishima shrugged and headed to the commons area. His costume could wait until after he got a bit of pirate makeup on. He saw Todoroki and Sato sitting in the commons area as well, watching an old movie.

"Hey, you guys waiting on the girls too?" he asked them.

"Yeah, I just need a few things done," Todoroki said.

"Oh yeah, you never did say what your costume is going to be," Kirishima said.

"I'm going to be a vampire." Todoroki went to one of the fridges and pulled out a drink.

"What about you, Sato? What are you going to be?" Kirishima asked him.

"I decided to be Frankenstein's monster," Sato said. "It's not much makeup, at least compared to what Mineta chose."

Kirishima laughed nervously. "What's he going to be?"

"He's going to be a zombie."

"Oh, man. He's screwed," Kirishima said.

"Hey, guys, are you the only ones who need makeup?" Hagakure asked, coming over to them. She had on a pair of angel wings and a halo. Behind her was Ashido, who was in her pink unicorn costume. The horn shone brilliantly with different colors.

"I think Mineta and us, but I'm not sure," Sato said.

"And me!" Kaminari said, coming into the room. "Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my hat!"

Kirishima looked at him. "Are you supposed to be a jester?"

"Right you are, my friend!" Kaminari walked over to a table and sat down. "I think aside from Mineta and us, there's also Ojiro and I think Aoyama who need makeup as well."

"Hey guys, is Mr. Aizawa here yet?" Izuku asked, coming into the room. "He said he'd be bringing her by."

"No. Calm down, Midoriya," Kirishima told him. "Nice costume, too."

"Oh, thanks," Izuku said, looking at his costume. It was merely a white sheet, with a hole made for his head, and a small witch's hat and a face drawn on his hood. He was carrying a pumpkin basket and a plastic scythe.

"Hi, you guys, we're here to help with makeup!" came Uraraka's voice as she, Yaoyorozu, Jiro, and Asui all stepped off the elevator.

Hagakure turned away from Todoroki, who had a line of fake blood running down the corner of his mouth. "Oh, good! Everyone else should be down here soon! Can some of you take Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sato?"

"Yeah, sure thing!" Yaoyorozu said. She and Jiro walked over to Kirishima and Kaminari.

"Deku, your costume looks amazing!" Uraraka said.

"Thanks, yours does too!" he told her.

Sero came into the room then in shorts and a t-shirt, followed by a black-clad Tokoyami. "I need some help, guys! I'm using my Quirk for my mummy costume, but I can't wrap myself!"

"I'll help you," Todoroki said. He had just returned from putting on his vampire costume.

"Let me go put my costume on, and I'll help you as well," Kirishima said.

"_Bonjour mes Amis_! Is everyone ready for tonight? " Yuga Aoyama asked as he walked into the room. He was dressed like an elven prince, and was carrying the ears to his costume. "Can someone help me put my ears on, _s'il vous plait_?"

"Of course!" Uraraka told him. She walked over to him and took the ears from him. She had Aoyama sit down as she began to fit his elf ears to his own.

"Good evening everyone! I trust we're all ready for tonight?" Iida said as he came into the room. He was dressed in armor from his neck to his feet, and had a sword in his hand. "I see everyone isn't here yet."

"We're only missing five people," Izuku said.

"We're here," Mezo Shoji announced. He was dressed in a sleeveless white shirt with a leather vest and a pair of khaki pants. A sheriff's hat was in his hand. "I had some problems with my costume."

"As did I," Mashirao Ojiro said. "I had to use loads of body paint."

"If you guys need makeup, come over here!" Hagakure said.

"Can I get some help on painting my tail?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Ojiro, you chose a good costume!" Sero said. "All you needed was red body paint."

"Yeah, and devil horns and a pitch fork," Ojiro said. "But I guess you're right."

"If I had thought, I would've gone as a devil!" Ashido said.

Bakugo, who had walked into the room with Ojiro and Shoji, sat down in one of the couches. He had furry ears, a pair of khakis and a white t-shirt under a green jacket. A blond furry tail was clipped on to one of the back belt loops of his pants.

"Bakugo, dude, your costume looks pretty cheap," Kirishima told him. He put a piece of Sero's tape loosely around his neck so that he could swallow. Tokoyami and Izuku had been recruited into helping Kaminari and Kirishima wrapping Sero and were currently wrapping his legs with his tape, leaving room around his knees and ankles for him to walk.

"Shut up you spiky haired idiot!" Bakugo told him. "My costume is a hell of a lot better than yours is!"

Kirishima laughed. "Sure, sure."

As everyone was running around trying to put the finishing touches on their costumes, no one saw Mr. Aizawa come in with Eri. She looked around at everyone in their costumes curiously.

"Oh, Mr. Aizawa! Eri!" Izuku said, coming over to greet them.

"Is everyone here?" Aizawa asked him.

"Not yet, Koda had some problems with his costume and will be down in a minute, and Mineta is… well…"

"Midoriya, dude, we got down here while you were helping out Sero," Mineta said. "Koda got everything worked out and I've been waiting on the girls to help me with my zombie makeup."

"Since everyone is here, I'll explain how tonight is going to go," Aizawa announced. "There will be one teacher at each dorm during the trick-or-treating. When the trick-or-treating is over, bring whatever you got back to your dorm rooms before you go to the festival."

Eri walked over and stood beside Izuku while she picked at her black cat costume. Izuku knelt beside her. "You know what completes a black cat?"

She looked up at him. "What?"

Uraraka walked over with a makeup kit and knelt in front of Eri. "A pink nose and whiskers!"

As Uraraka drew Eri's nose and whiskers on, Aizawa sighed. Eri seemed to be comfortable around everyone, and it seemed her Quirk wasn't going to activate. As everyone gathered around, Izuku came up to him.

"Mr. Aizawa, did you ever ask Principal Nezu about outside visitors?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," Aizawa told him. "I think they'll be here soon."

Izuku's face lit up. "Awesome!"

Uraraka looked at him. "What do you have planned?"

"I think it's best if you guys wait to find out on your own," Aizawa said. He passed out the buckets for them to collect their candy in. "Don't forget, when you're done trick-or-treating bring your stuff back here before you go to the festival."

"Yes, sir," everyone said.

Aizawa stepped aside for everyone to leave through the door, Izuku, Eri, and Uraraka first. The first dorm they went to was class 1-B's.

"You want to knock on the door?" Izuku asked Eri. She nodded and knocked.

Vlad King opened the door. "Has it already started?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Izuku said.

Vlad dropped a few pieces of candy into each of their buckets. "Where's the rest of class 1-A?" he asked them.

"They probably went to other dorms first," Uraraka told him.

"Hmm. Well, you kids be safe," Vlad King told them.

"Yes, sir!" Izuku and Uraraka said. They turned away from class 1-B's dorms and looked down the row of buildings. Students were mingling with each other and laughing. "Okay. Where to next?"

"How about we go on down the line?" Uraraka suggested.

"Okay!" Izuku agreed.

Before they could go on to class 1-C's dorms, a voice called out to them. "Midoriya!"

Izuku turned around and saw the Wild Wild Pussycats standing nearby, with Kota standing not far away from them. The one who had called out to him was Mandalay.

"Mandalay, hi! So you guys were able to make it?" he asked her.

"Of course. We even offered our help for the festival. And Kota wanted to wear his Halloween costume here while we helped out," she told him, pointing a thumb at her nephew.

Under a streetlamp, Izuku could see Kota's Halloween costume better. It was a smaller version of his hero costume, complete with his red sneakers. Izuku's heart swelled, and he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

Eri walked up to Kota. "Hi, I'm Eri."

"I'm Kota."

"I like your costume!" she told him.

"Thanks."

"Mandalay, if you want, we can watch over Kota while we all trick-or-treat," Izuku told her.

"That'd be great, thank you for offering," she replied.

Kota walked over and stood beside Eri. He looked away while he swung his bucket in his hands.

"What dorms have you already visited, Kota?" Izuku asked him as they walked away.

"None yet," he told him.

"I'll take you to class 1-B's dorm real quick before we continue."

Izuku handed his bucket to Uraraka and guided Kota up the path to class 1-B's dorms. Vlad King was just about to shut the door when he saw Izuku and Kota.

"Midoriya! No second visits!" he told him.

"It's not for me!" Izuku told him, waving his hands. "It's for Kota!"

"Oh, I remember you from the summer training camp," Vlad King said. He put some candy into Kota's bucket. "Have fun, you guys."

"Yes, sir!"

As Izuku and Uraraka followed Kota and Eri toward the next set of dorms, they passed Kirishima, Bakugo, and Kaminari in the middle of the road arguing.

"He gave you more candy than us!" Kaminari was saying.

"No he didn't, you fucking idiot!" Bakugo said. "He gave us each five pieces!"

"Liar!" Kirishima said. He looked over and saw Izuku and Uraraka standing there with Kota and Eri. He waved at them. "Midoriya!"

Izuku waved back. "Hey, Kirishima!"

He came over to them. "What dorms have you hit so far?" he asked them. "Some of them are giving out some awesome candy!"

"Just class 1-B's dorm so far," he said. "Vlad King gave us each a bit of candy."

Kaminari ran over to them. "I suggest hitting the upperclassmen's dorms next, they have better candy!"

"Really?" Uraraka asked.

"Yeah!"

"Hey, Deku!" Bakugo said, coming over to him. "Let's have a contest to see who can collect the most candy!"

"Are you sure about that?" Izuku asked him.

"You're damn right I'm sure! And I'm going to win!"

Eri puffed out her chest. "Nuh-uh! Deku will win! He's going to have the most candy!"

Kota stepped up to Bakugo. "Yeah, Midoriya is going to win!"

Bakugo grinned. "Well, Deku, what do you say?"

"I accept your challenge, Kacchan!" Izuku told him. "We'll count our candy when we get back to the dorms!"

"Deal! I'm not losing to you, Deku!" Bakugo said. "Come on, Kirishima, Spiky head!"

"My name is Kaminari! How many times do I have to tell you my name?" Kaminari asked him.

As Izuku and Uraraka led Kota and Eri to each dorm building, Izuku couldn't help but wonder how he was going to beat Kacchan in this challenge.

Eri looked up at him. "I'm going to give you my candy so you can beat that mean man!" she said.

"But that's cheating," Izuku told her.

"Not if he doesn't know!" Kota said.

Izuku sighed. There was no arguing with them now that they had their hearts set on it. As the sun set, they began heading back to class 1-A's dorm, Izuku's candy bucket heavier than it should be.

"Hey, Deku!" Bakugo yelled. "Are you ready to count out your candy?"

"Kacchan!" Izuku yelped. He wasn't expecting Bakugo to be waiting outside for him. He straightened up. "Yes, I am ready!"

"Let's get this damn thing over with because I want to go scare some people in the maze," he said. He walked back inside, with Izuku, Uraraka, Eri, and Kota following him.

"Okay, Midoriya, you take that table, and Bakugo, you take the other table. Count out the candy you both received and no hard feelings if you lose, okay?" Kaminari said.

Izuku dumped out his bucket of candy onto the table and began counting it. Uraraka helped him count out his candy while Eri and Kota watched on.

"That Bakugo guy sure has a lot of candy," Eri said.

"Well, Midoriya has more!" Kota said.

Kaminari came over to them. "I thought I recognized you earlier," he told Kota. "You're that kid from the summer training camp, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Kota."

"Love your costume," Kaminari told him. Izuku flushed.

"Yeah. Midoriya is my hero!"

Kaminari looked from Izuku to Bakugo. "Do you both have your totals?" he asked them.

"Yes!" Izuku said. He clutched a piece of paper with the total amount of candy he had written on it.

"Yeah, let's just get the damn thing over with," Bakugo said.

"Okay, fine," Kaminari said. "Izuku, how many pieces of candy did you have?"

"295!" Izuku announced. His total probably would've been higher, but he ate some of his candy before this whole thing started.

"Okay, and now what about you, Bakugo?"

"305!" Bakugo said proudly.

Eri lowered her head. "I thought you were going to win," she told Izuku.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Izuku told her.

Suddenly a full bucket of candy appeared in front of Eri. She looked up to see Bakugo standing there with his bucket of candy in his hand. "Take it," he said.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Just don't tell anyone I did this!"

Izuku smiled. "Eri, Kota, let's put all this candy back in the bucket, and I'll separate it later for you guys, okay?" he told them.

"Okay!" they said in unison.

After they had put the candy back into the bucket, Izuku took their candy upstairs to his dorm room where he quickly separated it into each of their buckets. When he was done, he ran back downstairs and met back up with Uraraka, Eri, and Kota. Bakugo, Kaminari, and Kirishima had already left.

"Are you guys ready to go to the festival?" he asked them.

"Yeah!" Eri and Kota said in unison.

"Where do you guys want to go first?" Uraraka asked them.

"Let's go to the haunted house first!" Kota said.

"Yeah!" Eri said.

They headed toward the haunted house and waited in line. It seemed to be the most popular activity. When they got to the entrance, a skeleton-suit clad All Might let them in.

"Young Midoriya, how have you been?" he asked.

"I've been good!" he told him. "What about you?"

All Might smiled. "I've been great. Have fun in there."

"Yeah, sure!" Izuku followed Uraraka, Kota, and Eri into the haunted house. At every twist and turn, there was something waiting to pop out and scare them. Right before the exit, they ran into one of the Pussycats, Pixie-bob.

"Hello, kittens, I see you've made it out safely!" she said.

"Yeah, thanks," Izuku said.

"Deku, can we get some candy apples next?" Eri asked.

"Yeah sure." He walked over to the nearest food booth. "Can I get four candy apples?" he asked the student operating the booth.

"Sure!" The student handed two candy apples each Izuku and Uraraka, and they carried them back to Kota and Eri, to whom Izuku gave them each one.

"What do you guys want to do next?" he asked them.

"I want to go through the corn maze!" Eri said.

"I'd like to go on the hayride!" Kota said.

"Oh, I'd like to go on that too!" Eri said.

"How about we do both?" Izuku asked.

"Okay!" Eri and Kota said in unison.

As they walked toward the corn maze, they passed a pumpkin carving contest in progress. They stopped to watch, and when Iida and Todoroki walked up beside them, Izuku gave a small nod as a way of greeting.

"Kirishima's going to win," Iida said.

"Wait, one of the contestants is Kirishima?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah. The other is Bakugo," Todoroki said.

"Time!" the teacher in charge, Present Mic, said. "Let's see those pumpkins!"

Kirishima and Bakugo turned their pumpkins around. Everyone leaned in to see the two pumpkins.

"I carved in my idol, the manly pro hero, Crimson Riot!" Kirishima said, turning his pumpkin around.

"Wow, he did a lot of detail on his pumpkin!" Izuku said.

Bakugo turned his pumpkin around. His carving showed a skull and crossbones with a crown and explosions around it. "I call it King Explosion Murder."

The crowd was quiet for a moment before Present Mic spoke up. "That's too violent."

"No it's not!" Bakugo said.

"Kirishima is the winner!" Present Mic announced.

He took a small trophy over to Kirishima, who accepted it with a broad smile. After the crowd cleared out, Kirishima and Bakugo came over to where they were all standing.

"I loved your pumpkin, Kirishima!" Iida said. "It was very nice!"

"Yours could've used some more work," Kota told Bakugo.

"What was that, kid?" he said.

"Where are you guys going next?" Kirishima asked.

"Kota and Eri wanted to go to the corn maze and the hayride, so we're heading there next," Izuku said.

"Why don't we all go together and make it a race to see who gets first?" Kirishima said.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Uraraka said.

They all headed down to the Sports Festival Stadium, which had been transformed into a corn maze. At the entrance, Mandalay greeted them. She handed each person a flare.

"If you need help, just set off that flare and someone will come and get you," she told them.

"We're doing a race to see who can get out the quickest," Kirishima said.

"Oh, well in that case…" Mandalay picked up a walkie-talkie by her and spoke into it. _"Midnight, I've got eight people here who are doing a race through the maze. Okay?"_

"_Sounds marvelous! I just love it!"_ came Midnight's voice.

"Okay, you guys, there's a fork up ahead that you can take. Have fun!" Mandalay said, waving.

The eight of them walked into the maze up to the fork and separated. While Iida, Todoroki, Kirishima, and Bakugo went to the left, Izuku, Uraraka, Eri and Kota went to the right.

"Was there a sign saying anything about not using our Quirks at the entrance?" Uraraka asked.

Izuku thought back. "No, why?"

Uraraka held a hand out to him. "Touch my hand."

As Izuku did so, he felt himself float upwards. When he got to a height that he could see over the maze walls, he heard Uraraka call out to him from below: "Can you see which way we're supposed to go?"

"Uh, yeah!" Izuku called out. "Straight ahead and then to the left!"

"Release!" Uraraka said, pressing her fingertips together. Izuku dropped to the ground.

"Let's go, I wouldn't doubt that the others are using their Quirks too," he said.

They hurried through the maze and came to a fork in the maze. Uraraka used her Quirk to float Izuku up over the maze wall again to look to see which way they should go. As he was looking around, he heard Iida and Bakugo arguing not too far away.

"We should have taken the left fork back there, instead of the right one," Iida was saying.

"Shut up, Four Eyes!" Bakugo said. "I just went with the direction that I thought was best!"

Izuku looked down at Uraraka and nodded. She lowered him to the ground. "Well?" she asked him.

"I think the others are stuck," he told her. "We may be able to get ahead of them."

"Okay, let's go!" Uraraka led them into a wide clearing, where they had a choice of either going left right, or straight. "Okay, now which direction?"

Izuku thought for a moment. "Straight. Then we have a few more turns until the exit!" he told her.

"It's starting to get scary in here!" Eri said.

As they turned a corner, they saw Midnight waiting at the exit. When they walked through the exit, she said, "Oh, you guys just did fantastic! But the others finished just a few minutes before you," she said, waving her hand to where Iida, Todoroki, Kirishima, and Bakugo were waiting smugly.

"Aw, we lost," Eri said.

Izuku knelt down to talk to her. "Don't worry about it. It was only a race through a maze. Besides, we still have the hayride to go on," he told her.

"That's right!" Eri said excitedly.

"Let's go!" Kota said.

"I think they're taking the last riders here soon, so we better hurry!" Iida said.

They went down to where the hayrides were at and saw that some of their classmates had just left on a wagon. They sat down and waited for the wagon to come back; as they waited, Izuku struck up a conversation with Iida and Uraraka about a movie that was coming out soon.

After about ten minutes, they heard the wagon coming back around, and Izuku stood up. Driving the hayride was Tiger, who greeted them with a wave.

After their classmates climbed down, they began to climb in. Kota sat across from Izuku beside Bakugo; Eri sat between him and Uraraka. Todoroki sat across from them and looked out the back of the wagon.

"Is everyone ready?" Tiger asked.

"Yes!" Eri said excitedly. Tiger started up the tractor and began driving.

"So, Midoriya, have you had a good evening?" Iida asked.

"Yeah, it's been fun!" Izuku said. "Right Eri?"

"Yeah! I've had a great time with Deku!" Eri said.

"Tonight has been fun. I hope I can come back and see you guys again soon," Kota said.

"Well, maybe you will soon," Tiger said.

"Oh, Kirishima, what was your prize for winning the pumpkin carving contest?" Izuku asked.

"This plastic medal," he answered, pulling it out of his jacket pocket. "I tried to refuse it, but Present Mic insisted."

Everyone laughed. Soon they were coming to a stop and were climbing out. Izuku and Todoroki, the two closest to the back of the wagon, were the first ones off and helped Eri and Kota get off the ride. Izuku held his hand out to Uraraka to help her get off the wagon, and when she went to take it, he began floating in the air.

"Oh crap, someone help me!" he said.

"Release!" Uraraka said quickly.

"Ow," Izuku said as he crashed into the ground, and everyone started laughing.

"I'm so sorry!" she told him, her face pink.

"It's okay," he told her, standing up. "Honestly, I forgot."

After everyone had gotten off, they headed back to their dorm building, passing the remains of the festival. Mandalay and Aizawa were waiting for them inside the commons of their dorm.

"Did you guys have fun?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Yeah! I got scared in the haunted house, and the corn maze was very fun, and so was the hayride!" Eri said.

"I liked the trick-or-treating and the hayride and the corn maze!" Kota said.

"Oh, that reminds me, their candy is in my dorm room!" Izuku said. "Let me go get it before they leave."

Izuku hurried up to his room to get Eri and Kota's buckets of candy. While he was getting them, he noticed his phone was lit up with notifications. He ignored it and got the buckets and carried them back downstairs to Eri and Kota.

"Here you go!" he told them.

"I know they didn't get that much candy themselves through trick-or-treating," Mr. Aizawa said.

"I gave them my candy," Izuku said.

"And I gave them mine as well," Bakugo said. "So did Kaminari and Kirishima."

"And I as well," Uraraka admitted sheepishly.

"Well, that's very kind of you all!" Mandalay said.

"Deku, thank you for trick-or-treating with me!" Eri said. "I had a lot of fun!"

"Same here, Midoriya!" Kota said. "Thank you!"

"No problem, you guys! I hope to see you guys again soon!"

"Me too!" they said in unison.

After they had left, everyone went upstairs to their rooms and Izuku checked his messages on his phone. Only text notifications… All Might wanted to meet with him in a few minutes. He went back downstairs and put his shoes on.

"Nice of you to come to meet me when you just go back in," All Might said.

Izuku jumped. His voice came out of nowhere. "Sorry, I left my phone here."

"So I heard that you were watching after the girl that you rescued while you were an intern under Sir Nighteye, correct?" he asked.

"Yeah. Aizawa had asked me to watch over her, and I thought I couldn't do it at first but now I realize that I shouldn't doubt myself so much," Izuku said. He was quiet for a moment. "All Might?"

"Yes?"

"Tonight I got my first taste of what it's like to have a fan, to have someone dress like me. I have so many mixed emotions… Can you tell me how it felt when you first saw someone dress like you?"

All Might thought it over before he answered carefully, "I'd have to say I felt proud of myself."

Izuku clenched his fist. "Then that's how I feel. I'm proud too."

Unbeknownst to Izuku, so was All Might. His formerly Quirkless protégé was now a hero.

* * *

**A/N: I**** decided to post this one-shot while I build up chapters on my current fic. I want to see how good of a reception this gets here (this was my first work for the MHA fandom) before I post the main one. I do hope everyone likes this tho.**


End file.
